Ladies at the Beach?
by lvmehtme
Summary: Italy finally convinces Germany to go to the beach to 'train with the pretty ladies' but when they get there it's senior day at the nude beach. So, horrified they rent out a beach house to wait for tomorrow. Italy can't get his swim shorts off though, what is Germany to do! YAOI! smut, boy x boy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I'm so sorry it's been so long! My computer has an amazing virus! Hasn't been letting me upload anything. Bleh!**

**Well, here's a Hetalia fic for my besty Italy (aka, Heather)~**

**Disclaimer: me no own-y!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS BOY X BOY! YAOI! NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y! smut cums in chapter 2!**

"Ladies" at the Beach?

"Oh please Germany?! I've always wanted to go and today is such a pretty day! There will be all the sparkly water and nice sand and I want to see the pretty ladies!"

"The beach? Is that really necessary? Today is supposed to be strictly training. Just because Japan isn't here doesn't mean you can slack off! Italy! What are you doing?!"

They were at Germany's house arguing about where to spend the day. Italy, knowing that if it came down to brute force he'd lose without a fight, decided to take matters into his own hands and came dressed in his casual pink tank top and yellow swim trunks. As he begged Germany he continued to pack a bag for the beach despite the rejection he was getting, putting floaties on his arms.

"We have training to do! If we went to the beach all you'd do is goof off!"

"No, no! I would train! I promise Doitsu!"

Germany sighed as he watched Italy's energy. Well, he might be able to train at the beach. The sand would make running harder and instead of all the pushups they could swim. That might actually work better than the usual training!

"Ok, the beach it is."

"Hurray!"

Italy jumped up and down with that stupid smile on his face as he went around packing his premade pasta. Where he'd gotten it Germany didn't know and didn't care enough to ask.

Quickly he packed his own bag of a towel for both of them because he just knew Italy wouldn't have thought to pack one of his own. Changing into his dark green trunks and black wife beater, he put a change of clothes for them into his pack and pulled the draw-strings closed.

In the front room, Italy had just shut the lid of his last pasta dish, putting it into the basket. Now he carried both the bag and basket full of food. Germany lifted an eyebrow at all his carry-ons.

"What are all those food dishes for?"

"For all the pretty ladies!" Italy called as he dashed out the door to his Fiat parked in front of Germany's house.

Once both their baggage was stored in the trunk, Italy slid behind the wheel and Germany quickly strapped in and held onto the door for dear life as the Italian floored the accelerator.

The entire perilous journey was spent with Germany's eyes glued shut. Eventually the whipping wind and shifting car slowed until it came to a grinding halt.

"Ve! Doitsu, we're here! Why are your eyes closed?"

"Argh." Germany groaned in pain as his stomach struggled to catch up with the rest of his body.

He heard the driver's side door open and felt the car shift as the slight weight of the Italian left. The door slammed and Italy pranced around the side of the car to Germany's side, perfectly fine.

"Doitsu! You look like Japan when I first drove him around!"

"Just get the stuff out of the back." Germany groaned.

"Ok!"

Eyes still squeezed shut, Germany fumbled for the handle. As soon as he found it he jerked it open and placed his feet with reverence on the solid, unmoving ground. Groaning, he stood on weak legs and wondered for a brief moment if he'd even be able to train in such a condition.

_Weakness will __not__ be tolerated!_ He yelled, even a dictator in his mind, and stood tall once again, his perserverance pushing through the nausea. The ocean was to his back when he looked up at the weedy field and beach villas in front of him. Italy had parked in someone's front yard Germany realized with chagrin. Wait…Italy. It was too quiet around him. No obnoxious chattering…

"Italy?" he called behind him before turning.

Silence met his call and there was no ridiculous brown curl and stupid face to answer him.

"Great. Where has that dummkopf gone now?!" he cursed Italy's name as he trudged through the knee high weeds toward the back of the car.

When he reached the open trunk he saw Italy had indeed done what he'd said, just hadn't waited for him. Then the only place to go would be in the direction of the beach.

Germany parted the weeds, carefully watching his steps as he walked over rocks and old shells. So concentrated on the ground, Germany wasn't looking when he smashed into Italy's still form. They both stumbled as Germany swore in german.

"Italy! What is wrong with you?!" he shouted but stilled when he saw Italy's expression.

Horror and a faint look of nausea was plastered across Italy's face as he pointed in front of him in the direction of the ocean. Not understanding, Germany turned quick, stance going to defensive, ready for whatever enemy was frightening Italy. Yet, even he wasn't ready for the sight that met his eyes.

_Sag, sag, sag, sag, Sag, SAG! __SAAAGGGYYY!_

Flesh hung loose from old bones with no piece of cloth in sight. It took Germany a second to get over the sickening shock to actually look at the sign posted in front of him.

" 'Senior Day at the Nude Beach.'" He read out loud and quickly covered Italy's eyes.

"Why are we at the nude beach in the first place?" he grumbled and tugged Italy back towards the car.

"Wait! It says only for today! Which means that tomorrow will be better!" he cried resisting Germany's pull.

"It's the training for today that needs to get done!"

"But why can't it be tomorrow just this once! Isn't swimming really good for the body anyways?"

Italy did have a point and Germany had to admit it.

"But where will we even stay if we did?" he grumbled and quit pulling on the Italian.

"There!" Italy said pointing back in the direction they came.

Beyond the Fiat was a small beach villa with the sign 'Daily Rental! Cheap!' written in obnoxious orange lettering on the front porch. Beside the sign was a small man in a rocking chair, teetering back and forth with a smoking pipe in the corner of his mouth.

Germany sighed at the complete convenience of it all and began walking towards the house. Italy yelled his hurray of victory and ran in front of him. By the time Germany got to the porch Italy was already chatting the man up.

"So how much for the night? If it's expensive we're going home Italy." He warned.

"Ve! It's only a hundred!"

"Hundred! Really now… well, that's not too bad." Germany conceded.

"Yay!"

As Germany paid for the night's lodging, Italy pranced inside to scope out their surroundings. It was a small, one story with the door connecting to the dining room and living room. On the left, the kitchen connected to the dining room and forward was door which was a single bedroom. No doubt the bathroom was in there.

By the time that Germany walked through the front door, having bode the old man farewell, Italy was already in the kitchen putting the pasta on all the shelves in the cold box. With the looks of the cold box it seemed as though they were staying for a week, not a day.

"Ve~ Doitsu! What do we do now?"

"Well, since we can't go to the beach, go get changed in the bathroom or something." Germany instructed dismissively.

"Right." A pause. "Clothes…"

Germany sighed, "In my pack Italy."

"Hurray! Doitsu you're so smart!" Italy yelled and threw his arms around Germany.

Before the inevitable blush could reach his cheeks, Italy was gone, disappeared into the room with Germany's pack.

"Smart…" the blushing German repeated and walked to the kitchen to pull out one of Italy's pasta dishes.

"Pesto pasta. What a weird name."

Holding it close to inspect it, he made his way to the bedroom to ask Italy about the odd green dish.

"Hey Italy," Germany called as he opened the door, "What is a pesto pasta? And why is it green?"

"Oh! Pesto is so good!"

At the sound of Italy's lose voice Germany jerked his head up from looking at the interesting food. The ditzy Italian had his shirt off already and his shorts slightly pulled down as he struggled with the white drawstring.

"The bathroom you dummkopf! I said change in the bathroom!" Germany blushed out as he began backing out of the room.

"Wait! You've got to help me Germany! The string is too tight and it's starting to hurt my privates! I don't want them to hurt because if they start to hurt then it'll hurt when I…"

"Ok! I don't need to hear this Italy! I'll help you, just be quiet!" Germany interrupted his panic tangent and set the pasta down on the side table.

_Even though he comes around with no clothes on anyway, it's still hard to deal with!_ Germany muttered inside and pulled Italy around to the bed.

"Sit." He ordered and the brunette immediately did as he was told.

Quickly to get it over with, he knelt in front of Italy's knees and put his hands to the tight knot at the front of his shorts.

"What did you do to this thing?!" he cursed at the infuriatingly tight knot.

"I tied it!" Italy said breathily.

Germany didn't look up to see why Italy seemed to be out of breath.

"Verdammt!" he cursed again as the knot seemed to get tighter without his doing anything.

He tugged it none too nicely, eliciting a breathy moan from between Italy's open lips. Now Germany looked up, noticing the flush across Italy's toned skin.

"Italy, the knot's not coming undone." Germany stated the obvious as he felt a flash of heat burn through him at Italy's oddly erotic, flushed face.

"Ve~ But I still can't get them off."

Now Germany suppressed an unexpected need to groan. Why did this _male_ send such heat through his veins?

"Gah! Italy." Germany gave a disgruntled sigh, debating as to what his helping Italy entitled.

"Please Doitsu? I don't want it to hurt anymore." Italy pleaded.

Germany once again gave a sigh of a curse, finally making up his mind. He pushed Italy back, flat onto the bed, his hand skimming across Italy's heated skin.

"Lift your hips."

Immediately, Italy pushed his hips off the bed and shivered when he felt Germany's fingers slid beneath the tight waistband of his swim trunks. Slowly he felt Germany tug, and inch by inch he felt the shorts sliding down his thighs. Once the back was completely over the swell of his ass, Germany's fingers slid to the front where the shorts were painfully tight, digging into his flesh.

"Are you wearing any hoschen?"

"I never wear pantaloni with swim trunks. Do you?" Italy panted out.

Germany smirked, "Nein."

"Hurry Doitsu! It's really starting to hurt!"

"Alright. Bend your knees and I'll pull them up and off."

Italy pulled his legs up towards his torso as his back settled onto the bed once more. Germany tried to keep his gaze averted but being in the position he was in, he got a revealing look at Italy's smooth ass.

"Verdammt!" Germany swore once more, the word becoming a favorite of the day.

With a couple of short tugs, the shorts come free and slid off the toes of Italy's feet. Germany debated as to whether or not to work on the knot again but both the thought and the shorts were flung across the room as Italy sat up on his knees and leaned towards Germany's own shorts.

**A/N: Alright! I know I ended it at the best part but that just means that u get to look forward to the rest! Muwahaha! Evil plan is set into motion! YAOI WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

**Psh… I wish. Well, the best part is yet to cum! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! Finally! Took me forever to finish this. My inspiration level has been dangerously low lately and finally I was able to get this done!**

**WARNING!: this is where all the smut happens! BOY X BOY SMUT! **

**Thank you! ~hearts~**

"Italy! What are you doing?!" Germany panicked slightly.

"Doitsu~ your shorts look too tight too." The air headed Italian breathed out, the sweet air washing over his clothed thighs.

"Nein, Italy. I am fine! Now that you're undressed you can get changed now!" Germany said as he struggled against the pursuing Italian.

"But Germany, that's no fair! For only me to be helped! I'll help you too! What's so wrong with that?"

"Italy." Germany groaned since he knew that he couldn't deny him.

Seeing that he'd won Italy hooked the edge of the black shirt on his index fingers and pulled it upwards. Germany closed his eyes as the shirt was pulled over his head. Italy let go of the shirt once it was at Germany's back but kept his arms resting on his bare shoulders. Their naked torsos were mere centimeters apart and when Germany shifted his feet so he was facing Italy more their chests brushed, connection making both of their heartbeats quicken.

"Ve~ Doitsu…" Italy whispered, his warm breath sweeping over Germany's cheeks.

"Italy."

Slowly, as if it was an unconscious movement, they both inclined their heads towards each other. Without a second thought their lips were brushing and finally their mouths pressed together. Italy's arm tightened around Germany's neck, pressing in further and gasping against Germany's mouth as he brushed his hands down over Italy's smooth back, travelling low on his waist. With his mouth open Germany was able to slip his tongue into that hot hollow, the feeling of Italy's tongue meeting his sending the fire deeper. It lit in his veins like it shouldn't with another man but at this point, with cute Italy naked in his arms, who could really blame him?

"We're not done." Italy panted when he broke away for a breath.

He bent back, off his knees so he was sitting on his legs and took hold of germany's drawstrings, pulling the tie undone. The warmth of Italy's hands as they occasionally brushed over his flesh was heating Germany even further, causing a slight problem in the removal of his trousers.

"Germany!" Italy sighed breathily, excited at the increase in Germany's size.

"Hurry up Italy. They're starting to get tight." Germany groaned, blushing with embarrassment.

For once Italy listened to him and completely loosed the tie and pulled the waistband out and over Germany's erection. He blushed himself at the sight before him. That brilliant blond trail of hair spread out around the thick girth of Germany's erection. Italy pushed the shorts all the way down to Germany's knees before they fell on their own, pooling at his feet.

"Doitsu," he paused as he stared first at his cock then looked up into his eyes, "Can I please?"

The question was vague but as Italy stared Germany understood exactly what he wanted. With a groan he put a hand gently on Italy's head and pulled him forward a bit. At the obvious acceptance Italy ran his hands first down the trail of hair then gently grasped the base, wrapping his thin fingers around it, barely able to touch his thumb and index fingers together.

"So big." He whispered and as Germany watched in painful anticipation he opened his mouth and touched that delicate pink muscle to the deep red head of his weeping cock.

He sucked in a breath at the first touch then groaned deep in his throat as Italy slid down further on his cock. It was a little obvious that Italy hadn't done this before, as he was a little rough with the teeth, but it pleased Germany to no end to know that no one had claimed Italy before he did.

"Italy. Too much." He said after a few more minutes of Italy straining to get more into his mouth.

Looking a little displeased, Italy pulled back and let go of him with a slight pop, saliva and precum stringing down his chin until it dripped off onto his tanned chest.

Dragging his thumb gently across the wet trail on Italy's chin, Germany leaned in to capture those reddened lips. He could taste himself on Italy's tongue and although it was should have been gross; it turned him on all the more!

He pushed Italy backwards on the bed and leaned onto it with one knee, so he towered over Italy's prone, panting form. He scooted them back until Italy's head was against the fluffed, clean pillows at the head of the bed.

"Italy, we don't even have any lube." Germany panted as he thought about the safety of Italy's backside. He'd probably tear him if he didn't do it properly and carefully.

Italy laughed and pushed Germany back a bit so he could get up off the bed where he quickly sprinted out of the room. He was back within the minute holding a small bottle. Germany looked at him with a suspicious but heated raised eyebrow glance as the Italian resumed his place beneath him on the bed. He had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"And why would you be carrying this around with you?"

"I'm Italian! I'm always ready!"

Germany blushed at the thought of that but was just glad that he had something to use now.

Without waiting any further he popped open the lid of the bottle and poured a bit on his fingers and leaned over Italy's prone form once more, sliding a hand between them. His arm brushed against Italy's heated cock on accident and Italy gave a slight groan as he lifted his hips up to again brush against the German's toned forearm.

Germany's pale face lit in a slight blush as he watched such a wanton display as his fingers found Italy's entrance. The sight before him was driving him mad with lust. As he inserted the first finger past the tight ring of muscle, Italy's legs spread further apart and used one hand to touch himself lightly. As he added another finger Italy's hand gripped his length and he pressed a finger into the slit of his cock. Germany leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth as his other hand did the same as Italy and began to pleasure himself until it was time to enter him.

The third and final finger slid in easily and as far as Germany could see, Italy wasn't in any pain at all. Pushing them in gently, he twisted his hand and scissored his fingers until finally he could say that Italy wasn't in danger of being torn apart by him. Quickly he pulled himself up all the way onto his knees and pulled Italy's hand away from himself. Freeing his hand from Italy's body he gripped Italy's legs tight and pulled his body up so he could position himself at Italy's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Italy nodded, his face flushed and his chest heaving as he panted in anticipation. For once he was actually silent as he waited for Germany to finally penetrate him. Unbeknownst to Germany, Italy had actually been waiting for this for a very long time. Sure he still liked watching the ladies but feeling Germany would be even greater than watching ladies any day.

Slowly, Germany steadied himself and pushed his throbbing length into Italy's body, relishing in the tight heaven he was cladding himself in. There was no helping the deep, satisfying groan he let out as he became fully buried in Italy's body. Italy was mewling in delight as he was filled to breaking point. Sure it hurt a little but the pleasure he felt far exceeded the pain. The bliss of the throbbing ache inside of him was almost too much to bear and only the fact that Germany was still, letting him adjust, that he didn't come right there.

The first few thrusts were the hardest. Germany still could barely believe he was doing this with another man but the fact that it was the cute little Italy beneath him made it easier. Yet, the complete ecstasy of being inside of him made it hard to control the speed of his thrusting. Suddenly Italy cried out and clutched at his hands on his thighs. He paused, frightened he hurt him but Italy pushed back on him harder, impaling himself now, he realized that he'd hit something good inside him.

"Ngh! Germany harder! Push harder right there!" Italy cried out to him in desperation to get more of that extreme pleasure.

With a new wave of vigor, Germany thrust deeper and harder, pulling moans and screams from Italy's mouth. He was coming quicker than he thought he ever could. Grasping Italy's neglected cock he began pumping in time with his thrusts. The moans Italy was letting out were getting higher as he climbed towards completion. Germany leaned forward and gave Italy's ear a nibble as he began to thrust harder.

"Italy, get ready."

Italy moaned and used his legs to wrap around Germany and began thrusting back onto him. With every thrust his prostate was abused and it only took a few more hits and he was crying out his climax. The pulling of Italy's muscles on Germany's ready cock had him cumming deep inside him, expelling everything into him. After the last spurt the glow of the orgasm had him slumping onto Italy, his head on his shoulder, above the cum on Italy's stomach and chest. Italy was panting and began petting Germany's hair as he too reveled in the bliss of orgasm.

Finally Germany pulled out of him, making him groan. From the still pliant hole dripped some of Germany's cum making Italy shiver and pull his legs together. He leaned up against Germany on his side and gave another sigh.

"Germany, I want to do that again." He yawned. "Right after I sleep."

Germany chuckled barely and just let the Italian sleep without a response because if he gave one all he'd have to say was that he wanted to now not later. But he let Italy sleep and felt very glad that he came to the beach today.

**A/N: Finally done! Yeh, that was a really cheesy ending. The characters were probably a little OOC but well, Italians are contagious! They get to be OOC! Haha! Well, thank you if you even read this! **

**Thank you my little Italy for the inspiration during this story!**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER JUST IN CASE I FORGOT THE FIRST ONE! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HETALIA! Otherwise it'd be a very inappropriate sex series. ~.~ Thank you!**


End file.
